


Waiting is the Hardest Part

by xxCommanderHawkexx



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Kirkwall, Love, Starkhaven, The Chantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCommanderHawkexx/pseuds/xxCommanderHawkexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has taken the place as the Princess of Starkhaven and wife to Sebastian Vael.  </p><p>Sebastian goes on a dangerous journey and has been gone much too long.  Hawke fears the worst and allows her worries get the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting is the Hardest Part

She sat in the room, anxiously awaiting his return. She tried reading, anything to pass the time, but it came with no avail. All Hawke could think about was holding him again, knowing he was safe. Her foot began to tap with growing speed. Her faithful Mabari was aroused from his light sleep by the sound. He could sense her uneasiness and lied by her feet to comfort her. 

Hawke glanced around their large bedroom. She looked for signs of his inhabitance. Their were very few signs that her love and had even lived there. The first thing she noticed was his Chantry amulet. He had owned it since he was forced to join the Chantry at age thirteen. Only on rare occasions had it not graced his neck. She wondered why it sat rested on their nightstand now of all times. The next thing she noticed was the pile of opened letters on the desk beside her. They were probably all from noblemen who felt like they needed to involve everyone in their meaningless disputes. Hawke chucked to herself, knowing that her archer could care less about those matters as well. She spotted some crumpled up letters in the corner of the desk. She began to pick each one up and read it, laughing at his attempted replies to every letter he had received. The last thing she noticed was the small vase of wilting wildflowers that rested on her exquisite vanity. 

The flowers were not especially colorful or even beautiful for that matter, but to her, they meant more than twelve dozen roses could have. The day before he left, Sebastian had walked into their room holding something behind his back with a smug grin upon his face. She asked him what was hiding as she moved closer to him. “I picked these for you.” As he said that, she could tell he was proud of himself. “I spotted them as I was coming back today. I was riding through where I presume had been a wildfire. There was nothing but ash and dirt everywhere. But, my eye was drawn to these flowers. When I looked at them I though, ‘Even beauty can be found in the worst of places.’ And I couldn’t help but think of you. You are the one shining light amidst this world’s darkness.” Hawke didn’t say a word. She stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. He looked at her intently. Just as his lips were starting to form words, he was nearly knocked over as she ran and jumped into his arms. He merely laughed and lightly kissed her forehead as he laid her on the bed.

Now, she was filled with the worst feeling. She could sense something was terribly wrong. She could not hold him, she could not touch his tan skin, she could not hear his gentle breathing, and worst of all: she could not know he was safe. She was supposed to simply wait patiently for his return. “How?” she yelled, her voice raw and ragged from crying. “How do you just wait patiently when your only reason for living might be dead somewhere out there?”

She hurriedly put on her long, sheer robe and wrapped herself in it. The black Orleasian lace that hung from the bottom of the robe brushed the floor with every small step she took. Her bare feet slowly moved down the long staircase. She entered the kitchen and saw no one. She leaned against a wall and slowly slid down until she sat on the floor with her head in her shaky hands, sobbing. He had been gone much longer than expected. Her body became numb with both cold and fear. It was finally starting to sink in that he might be gone for good. Everyone around the castle had their suspicions, but feared to speak them. 

Hawke was started as she heard the light footsteps of her elven chambermaid. The girl was at most sixteen years old. The small girl looked at her for a few long moments, not knowing what to say or do.  
“Do you need anything, Your Highness? Would you like me to escort you to your room?” the girl said in a small voice. 

“No- No, thank you. I can walk myself,” she managed to say between sniffles. The girl turned around and disappeared. And, she was alone again. It was the most horrible feeling. She finally decided to try to get some rest; even though she found it highly unlikely she would be able to obtain any. She rose from the cold floor and slowly walked across the stone floors of her palace. 

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a small noise from the large doors. Her heart stopped. This warrior-turned-princess broke into a dead sprint to the doors. She stood motionless as she looked into his piercing blue eyes. He was covered in blood- both his blood and the blood of others. Sebastian’s face was adorned with gashes and bruises. He laid down his bow against the wall and looked at her again. 

“Hawke… I thought you would be asleep by now…”

She ran to her prince and vowed never let him go again.


End file.
